bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Ewan Fulmine Nobile
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40877 |no = 1552 |element = Tuono |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 4 |description = Anche se il re lo condannò per tradimento per aver contraddetto i suoi desideri, si dice che Ewan volesse fare soltanto ciò che era meglio per la sua gente. Inoltre, le sue abilità come generale erano molto apprezzate dai membri della Guardia imperiale. Era anche famoso per aver convinto l’imperatore a evitare ulteriori confronti con l’Esercito Reale di Dichmarde in seguito ad alcuni imprudenti atti di ostilità da parte di quest’ultimo. Se fosse riuscito a sfuggire all’assassinio, probabilmente si sarebbe unito alla Guardia imperiale per tentare di riformare la sua madrepatria dall’esterno. |summon = Alcuni mi hanno marchiato come traditore, ma solo le persone e le proprie storie possono dire se le mie azioni sono state giuste! |fusion = Ho preso una decisione… Non esiterò più! La mia lancia parlerà per me! |evolution = Mai avrei pensato di lottare contro la mia madrepatria... Ma se significa salvare la mia gente, sarò volentieri utile all'Impero! | hp_base = 6362 |atk_base = 2918 |def_base = 2318 |rec_base = 2098 | hp_lord = 8298 |atk_lord = 3655 |def_lord = 2904 |rec_lord = 2643 | hp_anima = 9415 |rec_anima = 2345 |atk_breaker = 3953 |def_breaker = 2606 |def_guardian = 3202 |atk_guardian = 3355 |hp_oracle = 8148 |rec_oracle = 3090 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |ccant = 50 |ls = Campione di Altruismo |lsdescription =+60% ATT e PS massimi; riduzione del 15% dei danni dalle creature di acqua e tuono; notevole aumento dei danni elementali di Terra e Tuono |lseffect = * Terra e Tuono |lsnote = 150% boost to elemental damage |bb = Lancia da Guerra Suprema |bbdescription = Potente combo di 16 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici; notevole aumento dei danni elementale di terra e tuono per 3 turni; notevole aumento di ATT BB per 3 turni; considerevole aumento di ATT e DIF delle creature di tuono per 3 turni |bbnote = 125% boost to elemental damage, 300% boost to BB Atk, 100% boost to Atk, Def of Thunder types |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |ccbbt = 16 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Dardo Viola di Randall |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 20 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici; notevole aumento danni elementali di terra e tuono, ATT BB e ATT in base ai PS massimi per 3 turni; considerevole aumento ATT e DIF delle creature di tuono per 3 turni |sbbnote = 125% boost to elemental damage, 300% boost to BB Atk, 30% HP to Atk, 100% boost to Atk, Def of Thunder types |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |ccsbbt = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |ubb = Lealtà dei Grom |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 24 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici; enorme aumento danni elementali terra e tuono, ATT creature tuono, ATT BB e ATT in base ai PS massimi per 3 turni; notevole riduzione danni subiti da creature di terra e tuono per 3 turni |ubbnote = 450% boost to elemental damage, 600% boost to BB Atk, 60% HP to Atk, 350% boost to Atk, Def of Thunder types, 80% damage reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ccubbt = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Virtù Salda |esitem = |esdescription = Notevole aumento ATT in base ai PS rimasti; +50% danni da Scintilla |esnote = +1% boost per 1% HP remaining, 100% max. |bb1 = * * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * |sbb1 = * * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * |ubb1 = * * * * * * dei tipi Terra e Tuono |evofrom = 40876 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = +30% ATT e PS massimi |omniskill2_cat = Scintilla |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = +100% danni da Scintilla |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +100% a +120% |omniskill3_cat = Speciale |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = 45 |omniskill3_2_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento DIF in base ai PS massimi per 3 turni al SBB |omniskill3_2_note = 30% PS in DIF |omniskill3_3_sp = 45 |omniskill3_3_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di leggera riduzione dei danni subiti dalle creature di acqua e tuono per 2 turni al SBB |omniskill3_3_note = 10% di riduzione |omniskill3_4_sp = 40 |omniskill3_4_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di notevole aumento dei danni elementali delle creature di terra e tuono di BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_note = +25% di aumento, 150% totale |omniskill3_5_sp = 50 |omniskill3_5_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di notevole aumento ATT BB di BB/SBB |omniskill3_5_note = +100% di aumento, 400% totale |omniskill3_6_sp = 30 |omniskill3_6_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di considerevole aumento ATT e DIF delle creature di tuono di BB/SBB |omniskill3_6_note = +20% di aumento, 120% totale |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Ascesa Disnomiana |addcatname = Ewan Omni |Spset = Set 1 (EWD e Convert by Blumare)= *10 Sp - +30% ATT e PS massimi *40 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di notevole aumento dei danni elementali delle creature di terra e tuono di BB/SBB *50 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di notevole aumento ATT BB di BB/SBB **'Se avete dei dubbi riguardo i suoi SP, non abbiate paura perchè è l'unità in sè che non serve a niente. Gli Sp fanno semplicemente più pena di lui.' |-| Set 2 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - +30% ATT e PS massimi *15 Sp - +100% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +100% a +120% *40 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di notevole aumento dei danni elementali delle creature di terra e tuono di BB/SBB *50 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di notevole aumento ATT BB di BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' ***'Non so chi possa essere il disperato da portare un aborto simile a +3, ma mai dire mai.' }}